Modern vehicles often include an on board vehicle communication unit (VCU) capable of receiving communications such as telephone calls, voice mail messages, facsimile (FAX) transmissions, E-mail messages, and data transmissions. Immediate delivery of such communications to the customer operating the vehicle is often not possible because the customer is not in the vehicle at the time the communication is originally sent. If the vehicle is parked, and the ignition is off, the VCU may be inoperative and unable to receive the communication. Even while the vehicle is in operation and the VCU is operational, the vehicle may momentarily be out of range of a server attempting to send the communication to the VCU, or the radio telephone connection between the server and the vehicle may be blocked by the terrain between the vehicle and the server. Such difficulties in delivering communications cause many failed delivery attempts, accompanied by much frustration and time wasted for persons attempting to send and wanting to receive communications.
What is needed, therefore, is a solution to one or more of the problems defined above for providing speedy delivery of communications from a server to a customer in a vehicle.